


Calling you

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una creatura del mare chiama il suo compagno umano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling you

**Author's Note:**

> 011\. And all I scream for you / Come please I'm callin'

Il mare era piatto e si stagliava scuro e buio davanti ai suoi occhi: era strano vederlo da quella prospettiva, da _sopra_ , con la luna che creava una strada di luce argentata sull’acqua. Non era il mare che però gli interessava e Kurt si voltò verso la terraferma, che gli sembrava ancora più scura e buia, piena di incertezze e miti e leggende spaventosi.

Si fece forza, senza perdersi d’animo per quelle storie; non era mai stato tipo da credervi e poi conosceva gli umani, almeno un po’, e sapeva che quelle leggende non erano vere, o almeno non del tutto. Almeno conosceva un umano, conosceva Blaine, e lui non aveva niente a che fare con i mostri che abitavano le favole che si raccontavano ai bambini.

Fu il pensiero di lui che lo fece sorridere ed iniziare a chiamare il suo nome; sapeva che la sua voce suonava alle orecchie degli umani come un canto e non era sgradevole come lo era per i suoi simili, così poco abituati a parlare, dato che nel mondo sotto il mare tutto era muto.

Non era così nel mondo degli umani, sulla terraferma: i suoni viaggiavano rapidi e tutto sembrava veloce e mutevole, i colori più vividi e vibranti, persino quelli della sua coda, e tutti avevano una voce, persino lui che era una creatura marina.

O forse era solo perché il suo cuore gli riempiva gli occhi e le orecchie di bellezza che la pensava così; forse era perché aveva trovato una creatura della terra speciale che lo faceva sentire straordinario come non si era mai sentito lì sotto.

E già lo vedeva correre verso la loro insenatura, lungo la spiaggia, a perdifiato; chiamò ancora più forte il suo nome, allora, perché la sua vista glielo rendeva più dolce sulle labbra.


End file.
